Not Much of a Life
by Esmarelda Gamgee
Summary: Sirius Black didn’t have much of a life. When he was only 4 years old, his parents began to beat him. He didn’t know why. The only thing he had done was talk to another boy his age with messy black hair and glasses while his parents took him shopping.
1. chapter 1

(a/n- hi! if you've read my other fics, you know i love angst. well i was bored so i decided to start this fic. its going to be pretty long. this is one of my favorite types of fanfic, so i hope you enjoy it! please review! no flames!)

(disclaimer- i own nothing. ::sniffles!::)

**Not Much of a Life**

Sirius Black didn't have much of a life. When he was only 4 years old, his parents began to beat him. He didn't know why. The only thing he had done was talk to another boy his age with messy black hair and glasses while his parents took him shopping.

4-year-old Sirius limped into his room, crying. He had thought his parents had loved him. But they didn't. He understood now that they hated anyone who wasn't pureblood or that didn't have a problem with half-bloods and muggle-borns.

He used to love them, too. Well, at least he thought he had. He was still only little. He hopped up onto his bed, bleeding a bit, and curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

Sirius woke up the next morning and went to talk to his parents. He saw his mother making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Mommy?" he said in his small voice. "I thought you and Daddy loved me."

Mrs. Black stared coldly at her first son. "No one loves you anymore, you blood traitor brat!" she screamed as she smacked his face. "Get to your room!"

Sirius ran off, silent tears running down his face. He ran into his room, yet again, and hopped on his bed, holding his cheek.

"I guess I have no one but myself," he said sadly. "I'm sure Regulus will end up just like Mommy and Daddy. He's a littler boy than I am even! Just a little baby."

4 months later, it was Sirius's 5th birthday. He was sitting in his room, watching himself bleed. He had received beatings almost every day for the past four months because he would refuse to give up his beliefs about half-bloods, and his parents thought that maybe if they did this, they could knock some sense into him.

Oh, but how they loved Regulus. He had believed all their pureblood crap since he could understand it. Sirius had been right about him. Sometimes Regulus would yell at Sirius just like his parents did.

Sirius refused to call his parents, well, his parents. He just called them "they" or "them." Surprisingly enough, they didn't beat him that day.

"Maybe they decided to show a little mercy because it's my birthday," he said. He shook off the idea about a second later. "Nah, they're just too excited about Regulus's birthday. They would never pass up an opportunity to beat me."

It was around Sirius's seventh birthday that his father came into his room to talk to him. They regarded each other with hate and disgust.

"Listen, boy," Mr. Black hissed, "now that you're, well, however old you are, we figured that to get you to listen, we'll have to take it up a notch."

If Sirius's heart stopped, he didn't show it. His father walked to the doorway and beckoned to him. Sirius obeyed and walked down the hallway in front of him. The small, bruised 7-year-old boy gulped as he saw his mother at the end of the hall with Regulus, holding a leather whip in her hand.

(Awwwwww! Poor, poor siri! I feel so ashamed for writing this. THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!! "Yes it is" said Natalie. "No IT'S NOT!" said Hadley "Whatever." replied Natalie (as she walks away)

Ok sorry you peoples, my friend is here and she wanted to write that. Well, I hope you liked that chappie! Stay tuned for more!

Esmerelda Gamgee

(And with love from the band geek, natalie)


	2. chapter 2

(a/n-hi! i know that last chapter was really short, but i promise this one's longer. anyway, read on! oh and please review!)

(disclaimer- everyone belongs to JKR)

A huge, evil grin grew on Mrs. Black's face as she watched her terrified son come closer. Regulus was nearly peeing his pants with excitement. It was the first time he was allowed to see Sirius being beaten!

"Oh God, please no," Sirius thought. "I'm still only little!"

He was almost to his mother when he screamed, "Somebody please help me!"

"Foolish child," she spat. "You know no one can hear you."

Mr. Black pushed Sirius closer to his mother.

"This is it," he thought. He closed his eyes and waited. He suddenly felt the whip on his left leg. Letting out a yelp, he fell to the ground.

Mrs. Black brought the whip down on any part of his body that she could get to. Sirius tried to hold in his desperate screams.

"Go ahead and scream, little Siri," Regulus taunted through his laughs.

"Please...." Sirius gasped. "Stop...."

This just made the other members of the Black family laugh even harder.

Mrs. Black finally stopped, and they all walked away laughing. Sirius lay on the floor, tears brimming in his eyes, with cuts from the whip all over his body. A small pool of blood formed around him. He crawled down the hall to his room and up onto his bed. It was then that he actually did start to cry.

"Better get used to it, Black," he said to himself through his shaky sobs.

"I wonder if they remember loving me," Sirius thought. He paused. "Of course they don't. Because they never did in the first place. They were only waiting to see if I would be like them before they started loving me. Then when they saw me talking to that boy in Diagon Alley, they decided that they weren't going to love me. James, I think his name was. I hope his parents don't do this to him. He was really nice."

Sirius looked at his bed sheet and realized that it was staining from the blood. He didn't really care.

"_Happy Birthday to me,"_ he sang almost inaudibly. _"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday dear Sirius, Happy Birthday to me."_

He was surprised he even knew the song; he had only heard it at Regulus's birthdays. Sirius shook his long dark hair out of his face and fell asleep.

His parents used the whip quite often after that, but not too often, for they did not want to have to tend to him. If they didn't use that, they would use their hands and feet like they used to.

Sirius never looked forward to his birthdays. His parents knew around what time it was, and they would always make his beatings a bit longer and worse for how old he was.

Sirius was sitting in his room on his 8th birthday when "they" called him to come get his food. He went out into the kitchen and his mother threw a slice of stale bread, a small hunk of cheese, an apple, and a small bottle of water, and yelled at him to get out.

Sirius scampered back into his room and forced down his food, even though he was starving. He was nervous about what his parents had in store for him after dinner. By the excited look on Regulus's face, they had something planned tonight.

"Sirius!" shouted his father angrily. "Get out here!"

Sirius gulped. He knew that tone all too well. It was time for an upgrade.

He walked slowly out of his room and met his parents and Regulus in the living room.

"What is it?" Sirius asked with a hint of fright in his voice.

"You know damn well what it is!" his mother yelled. She drew her wand and spoke, "Crucio!"

Before Sirius could think, "What's that?" he was twitching and screaming on the ground. Pain engulfed every inch of his body. His teeth dug into his tongue and his mouth filled up with blood. His mother lifted the curse and could barely control her laughter.

"Get up, boy!" his father yelled.

Sirius could not get up. He was still shaking all over. Mrs. Black walked over and kicked him hard in the ribs.

"Did you hear your father?" she shrieked. "Get up!" She kicked him again.

Sirius closed his eyes and just waited for them to get bored or find something else to do. He prayed they would.

Finally, his mother decided that he had had enough. For now, at least.

"Get!" she said, kicking him again.

Sirius crawled slowly back to his room, spitting up blood. "What the hell was that?" he thought. "Well, what ever it was, it hurt really bad."

"I can't live through that again," he said. "I guess I'll have to though."

Sirius thought for a second. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself. He remembered what his mother had said to him when he was 4: "No one loves you anymore, you blood traitor brat!"

Truly enough, he really was a nice kid, contrary to the rest of his family. Yet he was the only one being put through hell on a daily basis. He smiled humorlessly at this thought. For being a nice kid, he was beaten at least three times a week. For being a nice kid, no one loved him. For being a nice kid, he was lying in his bed spitting up blood.

Sirius figured it was one of those "Why me?" kind of things. He knew he didn't deserve this. "God, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts," he thought aloud.

Sirius got yet another "birthday present" when he turned 9. He had come out to the kitchen to get food, when his mother grabbed him from behind, slammed him up against the wall, and bound his hands behind his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"Regulus needs some practice," she muttered. Sirius gulped as she led him towards the basement door. She opened it and pushed him down the steps.

Sirius wasn't sure if he had heard anything crack or not, but it didn't matter. All the beatings from that week caught up with him, and he groaned. Mr. Black dragged his half-conscious son over to his other son.

Sirius waved his arm weakly in protest, but of course it stopped no one. He felt a sharp pain to his side, and then heard his father say, "Ok, now you try it. Nice and hard." He then felt another, almost equally strong, kick to his side.

Sirius blacked out and was not awoken by the fist that collided with his face.

He woke up about three hours later on his bedroom floor, in extreme pain all over. "What happened?" he asked nobody. Sirius climbed up on his bed with a yelp. It hurt to breathe. He sobbed into his blanket.

"I can't take it anymore!" he yelled at his dingy old mattress, sending a jolt of pain though his bruised ribs. "I just want to leave this hellhole! If I'm such a screw-up, why don't they just throw me out? I would be much happier if I were dead!"

Sirius calmed down and fell asleep. He had the first dream in his life that wasn't a nightmare and that didn't feature his parents. He was sitting on his bed with a knife to his throat when he saw James, 9 years old like himself.

"Sirius, please don't," James said nervously. "You have a duty to fulfill. You need to stay with us. Oh, God, Padfoot, please don't leave me."

Sirius didn't know what James exactly was talking about, or why he was there, or why he was calling him Padfoot. But he put the knife down anyway.

James relaxed. "Thanks, Siri."

Sirius woke up and stared at his ceiling.

"Duty..." he whispered. "Gotta stay alive, Sirius. Gotta get through it. For James."


	3. The Marauders Meet

(a/n- alright everyone i am back to hating school! i have like no time to work on my fics! but dont worry, fics are ALWAYS my first priority. of most things, though, i despise science class. mean teacher, stupid class, too much homework. same with social studies. i used to like that, you know! math has too much homework. english is good, though. and i hate stopping every 20 pages of the book im reading and writing down crap for the evil reading class. i am sorely missing the point of a completely excellent book!!!!!! and we also have to practice making like to-do lists. evilness!!!! the italian clucker does not make to-do lists!!! well yea that was me ranting. please review and i hope ye like!!!!)

(disclaimer-i own nothing)

**Not Much of a Life: The Marauders Meet**

Sirius sat on his bedroom floor, curled up and shaking uncontrollably. He kept thinking about last night, when his parents came home drunk.

He, Sirius, had been sitting on the living room couch, taking advantage of his parents' absence by reading in a place other than his room. He had been so engulfed in the story that he failed to hear them come in the door.

He was interrupted by his mother screaming, "What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?!"

Sirius gulped; He knew what was coming. They had told him what would happen if he was caught out of his room. Or reading, for that matter. He was in deep trouble, and he definately couldn't get out now.

Mrs. Black went to the other side of the couch and pushed it on top of Sirius. His torso was sticking out but he was trapped.

"God this thing is heavy," he thought humorlessly.

"Now you'll learn your lesson for being a blood traitor," she said dangerously. She reached for the fireplace tools and grabbed the.....ash shovel?

"Ash shovel?" Sirius thought, "I would have guessed the poker."

His mother lit the fireplace and stuck the ash shovel in until it was white with heat. She walked slowly-and of course not in a straight line-over to Sirius.

"What the hell?" he screamed, knowing what was coming anyway.

Mrs. Black, in her drunken state, dropped the ash shovel on her son's arm.

Sirius screamed louder than he had ever screamed in his life. This was almost as bad as the Cruciatus Curse. No-it was worse. He couldn't think about anything right now. Nothing but the pain. It was the only thing that mattered.

His mother giggled. "I hope this gets you ready for school on Monday, little Siri. Got your letter today. Can't believe you actually got in. For your own sake, boy, get into Slytherin."

"Get it off!" Sirius screamed. "Please get it off!"

Mr. Black, though hesitantly, removed the shovel from his son's arm. Sirius gasped for breath and sobbed at the same time.

"Was that too hot for you, Siri?" his mother taunted. "Has our little Siri had enough?"

Sirius only kept on sobbing and gasping. His mother pulled him out from under the couch and threw him into his room.

Now here he was, the next day, still sitting on the floor, transfixed with horror and a horrible burning on his arm.

James Potter was sitting in his bedroom, packing for Hogwarts the next day. He was so excited and hoped he would get into Gryffindor.

"James!" his mother called. "Please come down here! Your father has a surprise for you!"

James ran down the stairs excitedly. When he reached the bottom, his father was holding a long silvery cloak.

"Wow! An invisibility cloak! Thanks Dad!" James said, giving his parents hugs.

"Your dad figured it would make your school year more...enjoyable," his mother said with a grin on her face.

"I'll go pack that right now!" said James eagerly, grabbing the cloak from his parents and dashing up the stairs.

"Remus!" Mrs. Lupin said to her son, a smile growing on her face. "Look what came in the mail! Your going!"

Remus Lupin ran into the kitchen, where his mother was holding an envelope addressed to him. "I'm g-going?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup," she replied. "Dumbledore said that as long as we take the necessary precautions, there's no reason you can't come to school."

Remus beamed. This is the only thing he had ever wanted. He couldn't believe they would actually let a werewolf come to school!

(a/n- yay remmie! poor siri! awwww.... anyway i hope you liked it! i still despise school. i almost got a detention today cause i was like 10 seconds late to music. ::scowls:: well then again the music teacher is insane. well i still hate it. and if anyone knows how to interpret dreams, a few nights ago, Remus kept calling me in my dream. and he sounds like my dad on the phone. weird, eh? so if anyone knows what that might mean, please let me know. thanks! please dont forget to review!)


	4. Do You Need A Ride?

(a/n- hello again! i am running out of ways to say hello with each chapter! not much to say here, just please review! oh and doesn't marching band rock? do we have any band geeks out there? lol.

you weren't sick but you still missed

periods 1 and 2.

so if there's stuff that you will miss,

i'll write it down for you!)

(im not even going to bother to explain that. gavvie, you know what i mean. i was bored so i put that in. i wrote it in homeroom! yippee! ok the other scary thing is, like my feelings about classes change like everyday. thank god for clarinet lessons! i get to miss classes!!!! woohoooooooooo!!!!!)

(disclaimer- i own nothing.)

**Not Much of a Life: Do You Need a Ride?**

"You know how to get there yourself! You'd better come back for the holidays, or fear for the lives of any friends-whatever freaks want to be friends with you- you might make! Now go!"

Sirius Black was shoved out of his house into the storm, after listening to his mother threaten him for ten minutes. He was still aching a bit from his beating last night.

Sirius shivered as some thunder clashed in the sky. He finally realized his parents had to be crazy. They lived 15 miles from King's Cross Station and Sirius had 45 minutes to get there. How was he going to walk 15 miles in 45 minutes?

He froze. What was he going to do if he didn't make it? He would have to go back home. Back home to his parents. They would surely kill him. He shivered.

Seeing no other way out, he grabbed his trunk and set out in a full sprint, constantly being slowed down by the weight.

James Potter was sitting in the ministry car his parents had borrowed to take him to King's Cross. He stared out the window at the rain and saw a boy running with a large trunk.

"Mom! Look, there's a boy out there! Can we ask him if he needs a ride?" James said slightly worriedly.

Mrs. Potter looked out the window and saw a boy with shoulder-length black hair, running and gradually slowing down.

"My goodness! There is!" she exclaimed. She quickly pulled the car over and sent James out to talk to the boy.

Sirius was about to pass out when he heard a voice behind him. "Wait!" it said. He turned around to see a boy his age with messy black hair and glasses.

"It's James!" he thought.

Sirius walked back over to James. "Yes?" Sirius gasped out.

"Do you need a ride?" James asked.

"Really?" Sirius replied. "You actually care about m-me?"

"Well I don't know who you are, but yeah, I do," he said.

Sirius was amazed. Someone actually cared about him! Well, after all, it was James.

"I know you!" Sirius blurted out. "You're James! We met in Diagon Alley when we were four. Remember?"

James thought for a second. "Sam?" he said uncertainly.

Sirius burst out laughing. Something he hadn't been able to do for 7 years. It felt so good!

"I'm sorry! Is it Sean?"

"Seamus?"

"Stephen?"

Sirius laughed harder than he had ever laughed in life.

"It's Sirius," he said, still laughing and extending his hand. "Nice to meet you again, James.

"You too," James replied, laughing now. He shook Sirius's hand.

"So I'm guessing you need a ride?" James asked.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble for your parents," Sirius replied.

"Of course not!" James exclaimed. "Come on, I'll get your trunk."

"Thanks!" Sirius said. James grabbed his trunk and put it in the back of the car. The two boys got in the car.

"Hello," Mrs. Potter said brightly to Sirius, "What's your name?"

"Sirius Black, ma'am," he replied just as brightly.

"Black, eh?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "You don't seem like one."

"I'm not like the rest of my family, ma'am." he replied quickly.

"Ok," Mrs. Potter said, relaxing. "You need to get to King's Cross, I'm assuming?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Oh, goodness, enough with the ma'am stuff," she said. "Call me Mrs. Potter."

"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said politely.

Mrs. Potter sighed. "You're too polite, Mr. Black," she said jokingly. "Where are your parents? How come they didn't take you?"

"They're-er-sick," he replied, shaking at the thought of his horrible parents. What would have happened if James hadn't come along? He didn't want to think about it.

"I'm sorry. I hope they get better," she replied, noticing something was obviously wrong.

"No you don't," Sirius whispered under his breath, but saying, "Thank you, Mrs. Potter."

They arrived at King's Cross and Sirius and James got out of the car.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Potter," Sirius said warmly.

"No problem, Sirius," Mrs. Potter said with a grin on her face.

"Have a good day, you two," she said. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to let you go in by yourself. I have to get to work. Love you, James."

"Love you too, Mum," he replied.

"Bye, you two," she called as she drove off.

"Bye!" they shouted back, then walked into the train station.


	5. The Hogwarts Express

(a/n- hello everyone! our marching band had our first competition on Saturday! It was awesome! We got 65.4! anyways, I hope you enjoy this chappie! The caps are kinda weird cause im not on my computer. O well. Can I quick tell a really funny story? Ok, thanks. my cuzzy has a siri action figure or something. Its really scary. He has like brown hair and the weird striped stuff that he had in the movie. Anyway, I asked him if he knew what his name was. He said yes, but he couldn't remember what it was. So I told him to guess and he said, "Sam?" I thought of James and started cracking up. Ironic, eh? Yea you don't have to laugh. Enjoy and please review!!!!!)

**Not Much of a Life: The Hogwarts Express**

James and Sirius arrived at Platform 9 ¾ and boarded the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment and sat down across from each other.

"So," said James, "What did happen in Diagon Alley when we were four?"

"Ah, my dear James, I remember it like it was yesterday," Sirius replied in a story-telling voice. "We were getting fitted for robes and started talking to each other. Our parents came in at the same time. Your parents looked happy, but mine were furious. They dragged me out of the store without even getting the robes."

"Why were they so mad?" James asked.

"My family's big on the whole pure-blood thing. They think anyone who associates with half-bloods and Muggle-borns is a disgrace to the family," Sirius replied with a slight shudder at what talking to James had caused and will cause. His parents will not be happy if they find out that he's talking to James again.

James broke the silence. "You're not like them, are you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Do they do anything to you because of that?" James asked.

"No," Sirius lied. "Well, they don't like me very much."

"Oh, I'm sorry," James said sympathetically.

Sirius looked down into his lap. This was so strange to him. He hadn't remembered anyone actually being nice to him, let alone actually feeling sorry for him. What his mother had told him when he was four had stuck, and he had believed it to this day. Now he knew, though. Someone _did_ care about him. "No one loves you anymore, you blood traitor, brat!" was no longer a valid statement.

(a/n- ok, yea its short. But someone loves siri!!! Yay! Well, in a friend way. No one get the idea of slash, cause I don't like slash. Please review! New hp's sis chappie coming up next. Poor Mar.)


	6. New Friends!

(a/n- i am very very very sorry that i haven't updated in so long! I've just been so stuck on this chapter the whole time. so finally, here it is! please review! now, i present to you, the first update in a while! again, my most sincere apologies.)

(disclaimer- the usual- i own nothing)

**Not Much of a Life: New Friends**

"Black, Sirius!"

There were scattered groans and murmurs throughout the hall as Sirius made his way up to the Sorting Hat. His cousin Bellatrix was in the same year as he was, and really who could stand two Blacks at once? She had just been sorted into Slytherin.

Sirius sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head.

_Well, another young Black, eh? But wait, you don't belong in Slytherin, do you? Ok, then, intelligent, brave, definately tough, there's a troubled past and present. Hmm... I hope this doesn't bring you trouble..._ Gryffindor!

There was scattered clapping and shocked faces, but Sirius was beaming. He walked down and joined the Gryffindor table, which seemed to see him now in a new light.

James was also sorted into Gryffindor and took a seat next to Sirius. They looked at the two boys sitting across from them. One had light brown hair and a tired-looking face. He looked slightly depressed. The other also had light brown hair, but was shorter and pudgier.

"Hi," said Sirius to the two boys. "I'm Sirius Black, and this is James Potter," he said, gesturing to his friend.

"Remus Lupin," the sad-looking boy replied, still keeping his depressed composure.

"Peter P-Pettigrew," said the other boy, stuttering slightly.

"Are you okay, Remus?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied sadly.

James and Sirius looked at him quizzically, shrugged, and began on the feast. After about 5 minutes, both were full to bursting.

"That was absolutely," Sirius began, "the most delicious and largest meal that has ever hit my stomach. If I ever tried something like this at home, my mom would make me throw it up."

"I must say I agree, Sirius," James said.

Peter had been eating at the same pace that they had, but he was still stuffing his face. Remus had muttered that he wasn't hungry.

"Let's go back to the common room," suggested Sirius to James.

"Okay," James replied. "Peter, Remus, do you want to come with us?"

Remus lit up a little. "Sure," he said, happier.

"Peter," said Sirius, "Do you want to come too?"

Peter looked up at them, his cheeks bulging.

"I'll take that as a no," Sirius said, as Peter returned his focus to his food.

They went up to Gryffindor tower and settled down on the couches in the common room.

"So," said Sirius, turning to Remus, "Where are you from?"

Before Remus could answer, the common room door swung open revealing a first-year girl with long, slightly curly red hair and lush, green eyes. She nodded to them as she walked passed on her way to the girls' dormitory.

Sirius looked at James. "Whoa there, James, are you okay?"

James looked like he had just seen a ghost. He couldn't speak.

"Hello! Earth to James!"

He still just sat there, staring into space.

Sirius sighed. He got up, walked over to James and said,"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good," and smacked him across the face.

"Thanks for that, Siri," James said, massaging his cheek.

"Anytime, James," Sirius replied. "What was with you?"

"Did-Did you see that girl? The redheaded one?" James said wistfully.

"Oooohhhh! James's in looooove!" Sirius teased.

"Oh shut up!" He said, but knowing that Sirius was right. James had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. She was perfect. The cheesecake of his life.

(a/n- okay finally! I know, I know! 2 freakin months! Its school and everything else! Im so sorry! Yea…. I guess…uh….please review? Yes, please do! You will review! Mwahahahaha!!!! I got the cheesecake thing from my English teacher lol)


	7. Looking Back

Chapter 7

a/n- yes I know its been a while and probably all of my former reviewers are gone and don't like me anymore and wont review or probably won't know even that I've updated. But I've really lost interest in this stuff and I'm ready to move on so I can indulge myself when I write instead of torturing myself. Please accept this last chapter (no matter how much you may not like it) as compensation for me throwing out my good ideas. I promise this won't be absolutely odious.

Disclaimer-I no own

It was funny how things can just disappear. How when you think you finally have everything you want, it slips right through your fingers. It was the worst thing that could happen to anyone, and it happened to Sirius Black. He never had a good family. His best friends were dead, hated him, or were with Voldemort. To top it all off, he was in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. He was all alone in the world, and everyone thought he had murdered poor, defenseless Peter Pettigrew, as the rest of the world viewed that rat.

Now here he was, alone, cold, hungry with no way to get out of it. He had lost hope, the last thing that was keeping him sane. What was the point of living anymore? He wanted to see James and Lily again. He wanted to see them so badly. Sirius thought about the words that his cousin Andromeda, the only person in his family who had loved, had told him, "Sirius, everyone is on this earth for a reason. You'll do what you were sent here to do, no matter how minor it may seem, before you die. We all will."

Those were the words he had lived by his whole life. When Andromeda died, Sirius had written the words down and put it on her coffin. The words had died with her.

"I'm not ready for this!" Sirius screamed. Then he whispered, "I'm still only little."


End file.
